enigmafandomcom-20200215-history
Invisible
Invisible (インビジブル, Inbijiburu) is chapter 3 of the ǝnígmǝ manga. Summary After checking that no one recognizes the person in the photo, Sumio starts to question Moto on what he can do. Sumio notes that he was the one drawn in his latest Dream Diary entry and reminds everyone that they all need to save President Matsurigi. Moto tells Sumio that he can't do anything, to which Sumio checks by holding the photo closer to him. Moto becomes hesitant as Sumio holds the photo closer to him, claiming that since President Matsurigi was kidnapped, the photo could be dangerous too and have poison. Sumio ignores his claim and places the photo on his hand. Completely alarmed, Moto punches Sumio for his insensitivity. He then tells him his goal in life: to "be safe until he dies" by avoiding as many scary things as he can. Having said this, he admits that he is of no use to Sumio, so Sumio apologizes. Sumio questions his Dream Diary's talent as being of use. Shigeru then suggests they look up the school's student name register in the staff room, but Sumio insists that they look for President Matsurigi first. Suddenly, Sudō notices the photo fading. Sumio recalls of a certain kind of photo ink that fades when a photo is unsealed from an envelope and comes in contact with air. Alarmed at the possibility of losing a person, hence losing a password, Sumio tells Shigeru to take a picture of the photo on her cell phone. Sumio then decides to split the group into two to find the student's name: One heading for the staff room, the other heading for the library, such that any Shadow will have a harder time finding a smaller group of people. Sudō insists not to be on Sumio's group, thinking he is suspicious. Sumio respects his request and the other four split off into their groups. With the photo, the group heading to the library consists of Hiina, Aru and Sudō. With the cell phone picture, the group heading to the staff room comprises of Sumio, Moto and Shigeru. Sumio promises to meet the others in about an hour. On his way to the staff room with Shigeru and Moto, Sumio asks Moto why he joined the staff room group. Moto claims he's had bad memories with photos and senior students, and that Sudō is a senior student who has a photo. When Sumio approaches Moto to ask him further about his bad memories, Moto becomes alarmed again and punches him for being too personal. Shigeru notices Moto drop something and picks it up. It's his note from ǝnígmǝ indicating his reward if he succeeds his challenge: "Break the Curse". Shigeru reads this aloud, to which Moto becomes alarmed and snatches his note back from her. Shigeru and Sumio question Moto further on what this "Curse" is that he wants broken. Just as he is about to explain, a PA system above them broadcasts the Mr. Takahashi announcement. As usual, a Shadow rushes towards the three. Sumio points out the staff room down the hallway and tells the three to run for it. Sumio and Shigeru make it there, but Moto falls behind. Just as he is about to get caught, Moto closes his eyes and wishes the Shadow doesn't find him. Suddenly, he disappears in front of Sumio's eyes. Sumio then closes the staff room door just as the Shadow passes through. Moto suddenly reappears next to Sumio. He admits his "Curse" to Sumio: When he strongly wishes to disappear, he disappears instantly. He tells him and Shigeru how he only got this talent three months ago. He recalls joining the baseball team. One day, the seniors around him in the change room passed around the school's baseball team's photo, which includes Moto making a strange facial expression and gesture to the camera. The seniors teased him for this, while Moto, looking at the photo, told them to stop. He admitted being terrible at getting his picture taken maybe because of his nervousness from the camera. One of the seniors decided to send Moto's photo to his girlfriend, to which Moto told him not to and walked inside the bathroom. Offended by Moto ignoring what they told him, the seniors followed him in. Locked inside one of the stalls, Moto closed his eyes and wished they leave him alone as the seniors opened each stall to look for him. When the seniors finally opened Moto's stall, they realized his disappearance and walked elsewhere to look for him. Moto recalls coming out of the stall feeling relieved, then worried as he saw his reflection on the bathroom mirror gone too. He then recalled being in his bedroom traumatized by this incident, which would happen again every time he wished he disappeared. In the present, Moto worries that his "Curse" may cause him to disappear forever. Feeling distressed, he admits to praying to have his curse gone. He stops explaining his past. Realizing he's of no use for everyone to search for the password, he tells the two to leave him alone. But Sumio refuses, claiming his "Mayday" call had been received. He asks Shigeru for her cell phone with the photo and tells Moto that he needs his cooperation to erase the student in the photo standing in front of the student with the nametag they needed to see. Moto refuses, but Sumio claims he has a Talent ǝnígmǝ referred to that he can use. Moto claims he's never made anyone else disappear, but Sumio insists that he can. Moto points to his Dream Diary claiming how Moto "didn't erase it, so they couldn't get it". Sumio reminds him of how the words "didn't" and "couldn’t" were very different, and that his Dream Diary entry meant that Moto could erase the person off the photo, but didn't. Moto starts to have a change of mood, to which Sumio encourages him to trust in his Dream Diary Talent as he trusts his and erase the student in the photo standing in front of the student with the nametag they needed to see. With enough willpower, the student starts to fade away from the photo. Eventually, the nametag is revealed of a Yūyami High School Class 2C student Ryō Kurisu. The student in front of Kurisu re-appears on Shigeru's cell phone picture, but Sumio manages to take a photo with his own cell phone of Kurisu with his nametag. He praises Moto for changing his Dream Diary's lie of a prediction. Sumio then mentions that he can make girls' clothes disappear, to which Moto distances himself from his comment. Obviously, Shigeru is offended too, but Sumio insists that he wasn't referring to her. It's revealed that Sumio also took a photo of Moto with a serious expression on his face, which he promises to show him later. As Sumio then wonders who Ryō Kurisu is, Shigeru reminds him of the others waiting at the library. Sumio understands and leads everyone there. Somewhere nearby, Kurisu is seen smirking at them. At the library door, Sumio mentions that with Moto around, they can walk the halls safely, but Moto tells him not to rely on his Talent. The three enter the library with Sumio calling for Hiina to find the library covered with black hand prints everywhere. Characters in order of appearance #Ryō Kurisu (photo) #Kengo Uesugi (photo) #Yoshio Arai (photo) #Moto Hasekura #Takemaru Sudō #Aru Mizusawa #Sumio Haiba #Hiina Kujōin #Shigeru Kurumiya #Misaki Kamiya (photo) #Jirō Matsurigi (photo) #Yoshida Navigation Category:Chapters